Shake It Up! Episode 1: New Kid It Up
by Becca Ainsley
Summary: Cece and Rocky discover a new dancer that has some killer moves! But will this dancer be a friend or foe to Cece and Rocky?
1. A New Dance To Learn

**Shake It Up! Episode 1: New Kid It Up**

**Author: Becca Ainsley  
**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Shake It Up! Just My Made Up Characters**

**Enjoy The Story! =)**

**Chapter 1**

**A New Dance To Learn**

"Hear Me! Hear Me!" Rocky Blue called out as she stepped into the Chicago train station.

The crowd waiting turned to see the two 13 year old girls.

"I, Rocky Blue and my BFF, Cece Jones here are as entertainment!"

Cece dropped her bejeweled blue boombox and loaded a CD.

"Sure dancing on Shake It Up! Chicago is fun," Cece replied. "But we need to make a little extra."

Cece rubbed her two fingers and thumb together.

Rocky hit the play button on the boombox and a cool techno-pop dance song started to play.

Rocky and Cece danced around the boombox and a crowd started to gather.

During the middle of the song, Cece threw her plaid fedora hat to the crowd.

Some of the bystanders didn't look impressed; some tossed coins.

When the girls finished, there was some scattered applause.

"So," Rocky said hesitantly. "How much did we make? Remember! We split 50/50!"

"Well," Cece said counting the money. "Can you split $1.46?"

"What?" Rocky gasped grabbing the hat. "Are you kidding?"

Rocky placed the hat next to the boombox.

"What did we do wrong?" Cece said. "That was the new dance on Shake It Up! too."

Cece sat next to Rocky and the two looked depressed.

"What's with the long faces? You guys okay?"

Rocky and Cece turned to see a girl with straight black hair and yellow-tan skin.

Her clothing was as stylish as Cece's and Rocky's.

"We're fine," Cece said to the girl.

"Well it doesn't look like it," the girl replied. "You sure?"

Rocky and Cece nodded.

"Hey, do you mind?" the girls asked Cece and Rocky. She pointed to the boombox.

"Guess not," Rocky said.

The girl slammed the play button and a new techno-pop beat played.

The two girls watched as the stranger started to move to the music. Rocky and Cece were impressed.

A new crowd started to gather around the stranger as she did flips and turns.

The music stopped and the crowd cheered. Dollar bills were thrown into Cece's hat.

"That was off the hook!" Rocky squealed. "Where did you learn to move like that?"

"And how did you make $20.00 even?" Cece gasped.

"What?" Rocky grabbed the hat and counted the bills and coins.

"Dang girl!" Rocky replied. "You are good!"

"Thanks," The girl smiled. "I'm Darcy. Darcy Gold." She extended her hand.

Cece and Rocky shook Darcy's hand.

"I'm Cece and this is Rocky," Cece announced.

"Oh my gosh!" Darcy said. "You guys are on the best TV show ever!"

"Thanks," Cece said popping the collar on her military vest. "We know."

"Shake It Up! is the bomb!" Darcy replied. "I wish I could've audition. But I can't go all the way to Orlando."

"Orlando?" Cece said. "Why were in Kentucky?"

"Kentucky? Really?" Rocky said to Cece. "Orlando's in Florida! She's obviously wanted to audition for Shake It Up! Orlando."

"Yeah I lived in Florida and moved to Chicago," Darcy explained.

"Well, maybe we can invite onto the show!" Rocky said happily.

"Yeah!" Cece agreed. "Maybe onto the show too. Those moves are too good to not be on TV!"

"No!" Darcy shouted. Cece and Rocky jumped.

"No no no! No way!" Darcy panicked.

"Why not?" Cece said.

"I can never dance in public!" Darcy said. "I mean, I can dance in front of small crowds like this but TV, I don't think so!"

"Stage fright?" Rocky asked. Darcy nodded.

"Well, we both used to have stage fright and now," Cece looked at Rocky with a smile. "We are livin' the dream!"

"Yeah yeah," Darcy chuckled. "Well I gotta go. You guys are too cool! Text me."

Darcy handed each girl a slip of paper with her 7 digits on it. Darcy then left.

"She's so sweet," Rocky said. "I feel so sorry for her; not being able to live her dream."

"I know," Cece said packing up her stuff. "We should at least invite her to the set."

"Yeah," Rocky said rubbing her chin. "We should!"

"But that's not exactly leaving her dream," Cece replied.

"Its close enough and we could set up an audition with Gary for her!" Rocky exclaimed.

"But Rocky," Cece said putting her hand on her friend's shoulder. "She has stage fright."

"But he can see her when rehearsal's over," Rocky explained. "So she's basically just dancing in front of one person."

Cece thought for a minute and then smiled.

"Yeah sure it makes sense," Cece said.

"So," Rocky said slyly. "Deal?" She stuck out her hand.

"Deal," Cece said. "She's gonna be so happy!"


	2. Is That Her?

**Shake It Up! Episode 1: New Kid It Up**

**Author: Becca Ainsley  
**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Shake It Up! Just My Made Up Characters**

**Enjoy The Story! =)**

**Chapter 2  
**

**Is That Her?**

It's probably been a week since Rocky and Cece met Darcy and the two girls planned an audition for her.

"I can't wait for Shake It Up! tomorrow!" Cece said. "She's gonna be so surprised!"

"I know right!" Rocky replied. "You did text her right?"

"Of course!" Cece scoffed. She pulled out her phone and checked. "Yeah of course I did!"

Rocky and Cece walked over to their locker and got greeted by their best guy-friend.

"Hey Deuce what's up?" Cece said.

"My sales on pencils and burritos."

Deuce revealed the pencils and packaged snacks in his leather jacket.

"But other then that," Deuce started. "The new girl."

"New girl?" Rocky said. "That's cool!" Rocky looked past the clusters of students and saw a girl near the water fountain.

"Hey Cece," Rocky said pulling on her sleeve. "Isn't that Darcy?"

Cece joined Rocky to see the girl near the fountain.

"Hey it is!" Cece replied.

"Darcy huh?" Deuce said rubbing his chin. "Nice name. Well I'll meet her later. See ya."

Deuce leaves and Darcy starts to walk toward Cece and Rocky.

"Cece? Rocky?" Darcy said. "Oh my gosh! You guys go here?"

"Yeah we do!" Cece replied. "You're new here?"

"Yup! Trying to find locker 119."

"Locker 119 is actually right next to us!" Rocky said motioning toward the locker next to hers.

"Nice," Darcy smiled. She opened the orange locker to reveal it empty. "Perfect! I love to decorate."

"So did you get my text?" Cece said.

"Yeah and I wanna thank you so much!" Darcy pulls Cece and Rocky in a hug.

"Uhh Darcy," Rocky said in a raspy voice. "You're kind of-."

"Oh forget it Rocky!" Cece said in the same voice. "Darcy! Let go!"

Darcy released her friends' necks.

"More like a headlock then a hug," Cece replied rubbing her neck.

"Sorry," Darcy said. "You have no idea how much this means to me!"

"Yeah no problem," Rocky smiled.

"Hello little ones," a voice sad behind them. "Who is your poorly dressed friend?"

The girls turned to see the colorful pair; Gunther and Tinka.

"Excuse me? Me? Poorly?" Darcy said rising her voice. "Have you even looked in the mirror lately?"

"Don't worry about it Darcy," Cece said. "They're always like that."

"Gunther and Tinka. This is Darcy," Rocky announced. "Darcy this is-."

"I AM GUNTHER!" Gunther said proudly.

"AND I AM TINKA!" Tinka also said proudly.

"AND WE ARE THE HESSENHEFFERS!" The two posed with jazz hands.

"Okay.." Darcy said uncomfortably. "Nice to meet you."

"You too little one!" Gunther said petting Darcy. "Goodbye!"

"Are they naturally that weird?" Darcy asked Cece and Rocky.

"Yeah," the two said in unison.

The school bell rang and the three split off to class.


	3. Shake It Up Chicago!

**Shake It Up! Episode 1: New Kid It Up**

**Author: Becca Ainsley  
**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Shake It Up! Just My Made Up Characters**

**Enjoy The Story! =)**

**Chapter 3  
**

**Shake It Up Chicago!**

"And we'll be right back to... Shake It Up Chicago!"

"Alright! Break for 5!" the director yelled.

The dancers on the dance floor split and small conversations formed.

"So what do you think?" Rocky said.

"Awesome!" Darcy grinned. "It's just like on TV!"

"And this is the Gary Wilde," Rocky said introducing Gary. "Gary?"

"Oh hey...," Gary pauses and looks at Cece and Rocky. "Kiki and Ronnie?"

"Cece and Rocky," Cece replied. "Anyway, this is Darcy."

"Oh Darcy!" Gary grabs her hand and shakes it. "So your the legendary Darcy Gold!"

"Uh yeah I guess," Darcy replied.

"Awesome!" Gary smiles and runs out.

"What just happened?" Darcy laughed.

"Don't worry about it," Rocky said. "Cece can you go do the thing Gary told you to do?"

"What thing?" Cece asks.

"The thing we talked about earlier?"

"Huh?"

"Hold on Darcy." Rocky pulls Cece to a corner.

"Remember what we talked about?" Rocky said.

"Yeah I do!" Cece pauses. "I don't think I do."

"You are going up to the DJ booth to play this CD that Darcy played when we met her."

Rocky hands the disc to Cece.

"Then I'll be here making Darcy comfortable enough to not know that she'll be in a dance audition."

"Got it!" Cece smiled. "See you later!"

Cece grabs the disc and runs to the DJ.

Rocky ran back to Darcy.

"Hey Darce! What's up?" Rocky greeted.

"Nothing just checking out the dancers," Darcy said. "They got sweet moves!"

Darcy performed the small dance the other dancers were doing.

"Nice!" Rocky squealed. "But don't you wanna try it on stage?"

Darcy's smile disappeared.

"I don't think so!" Darcy replied.

"Oh come on Darce!" Rocky pulled Darcy closer to the stage.

"No! Remember! I can't perform on camera or with big crowds!"

"But think about it!" Rocky said. "Everyone's on break and the camera's off."

Darcy bit her lip and carefully set her foot on stage.

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely!" Rocky pulled her iPod and put it in a nearby dock. "I got music downloaded on here."

Rocky looked up to DJ booth and Cece threw a thumbs up.

"Ready?" Rocky pretended to hit play and the DJ booth played the music Darcy was dancing to.

Darcy started slow, staring at Rocky with nervousness.

Before she knew it, Darcy busted out the same dance she did at the station.

"Catch this footage! Get the footage!" Gary said.

Rocky turned when she heard the whisper next to her.

"No! No!" Rocky said. "Please don't Gary!"

"This is too good!" Gary replied shooing Rocky away.

The dancers gathered around the stage and started clapping.

When the claps started, Darcy stopped.

"Rocky!" Darcy yelled as she froze in her spot.

"There you go Chicago!" Gary said jumping on stage with Darcy. "That is some of the example of the awesome dance you'll see on Shake It Up!"

"What?" Darcy squirmed away from Gary. "I was on TV?"

"Yes you were!" Gary said with a smile. "You were on TVs all over Chicago! Not to mention all over Illinois!"

Darcy started to turn green and she ran off stage.

"Darcy!" Rocky yelled.

"Darce! Come back!" Cece yelled.

The two ran after Darcy who was retching in a garbage can.

"What happened?" Cece asked.

"I got sick that's what!" Darcy replied. "I was on TV! And I didn't know it!"

"We're sorry," Rocky said.

"Sorry? Why?" Darcy said.

"We planned this," Cece admitted. "This was just supposed to be a secret audition."

"What?"

"We didn't know Gary would film it," Rocky finished. "We told him just to watch your dance."

"What? Why would you guys do it?"

Darcy pulled herself away from the garbage can.

"Don't you guys remember what I said?"

Rocky and Cece looked at each and nodded.

"Then why did you do it?" Darcy said with a depressed look.

Rocky and Cece looked at each other again.

"Wow. Great friends."

Darcy threw her foot down and turned and walked away.


	4. Friends No More

**Shake It Up! Episode 1: New Kid It Up**

**Author: Becca Ainsley  
**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Shake It Up! Just My Made Up Characters**

**Enjoy The Story! =)**

**Chapter 4  
**

**Friends No More**

"I feel so bad," Cece said as she tossed her books into her locker.

"I know me too," Rocky said. "I can't believe we did that."

Rocky walked to the bench and threw herself down.

"I feel terrible."

Cece walked over next to her friend and sat down.

"Hopefully she'll forgive us," Cece replied.

"I will never forgive you!" Darcy said as she passed the two.

"Oh please Darce!" Rocky said rushing to Darcy.

"We're incredibly sorry! We didn't mean to," Cece replied.

"Oh please!" Darcy said slamming her locker. "You guys are so insensitive!"

"We're not insensitive," Rocky said. "We wanted to help with your dream."

"Well it didn't really help when you embarrassed me on TV," Darcy replied.

"You didn't get embarrassed," Cece scoffed.

"Hey Darcy," a boy said. "Got a barf bag. Need it?"

The boy left and laughed with his friends.

"See?" Darcy pointed out.

"We're really sorry," Rocky said.

"Please give us another chance. We're super super sorry," Cece added.

"No way!" Darcy said. "I can never forgive you for doing something so stupid."

Darcy squeezed her way between Cece and Rocky and rushed passed the kids laughing and pointing at her.

"Wow," Cece said. "She feels so strongly about what happened."

"Yeah," Rocky replied. "I didn't know she'll take it that seriously."

"I feel so terrible."

"Yeah me too."

The bell rung and Cece and Rocky slumped to class.


	5. Planning An Apology

**Shake It Up! Episode 1: New Kid It Up**

**Author: Becca Ainsley  
**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Shake It Up! Just My Made Up Characters**

**Enjoy The Story! =)**

**Chapter 5  
**

**Planning An Apology**

"We kept saying sorry but she's still mad," Cece explained.

Cece and Rocky were hanging out with their two friends, Deuce Martinez and Ty Blue.

"We don't know what to do," Rocky said. "It was a stupid mistake."

"Well did you mean it?" Deuce asked.

"Well duh!" replied Rocky. "And we said it to her all day."

"What should we do?" Cece asked.

"Well," Ty started. "Maybe you should be affectionate."

"Affectionate?" Rocky looked at her brother. "We're saying sorry not asking her to prom!"

"No not like that!" Ty replied. "Be into the apology. Show her you actually care."

"Like what?" Cece asked.

"Oh! How about," Deuce started. "Going to her place. Maybe she was embarrassed since she was in public."

"That's true," Cece replied. "Did you see how fast she walked to class?"

"Yeah," Rocky rubbed her chin. "And when those guys were laughing at her!"

"She ran right passed them!" Cece said. "She was so upset."

"Perfect! But we don't have her address."

"Oh! I do!" Deuce searched through his pockets and pulled out a folder.

"You have her address?" Cece crossed her arms.

"I have everyone's," Deuce replied. "Just in case I need it for... business reasons."

Deuce pulled out a paper and handed it to Cece.

"Darcy Rochelle Gold. Address: Livingston Apartments. Building 6. Room 215."

"She lives in Livingston?" Rocky said. "That place is a dump! Its cheap and dirty and no one lives there. Deuce that has to be wrong."

"Its not," Deuce said. "Pulled it out of the office myself."

"Well its next to the Aurora Building," Ty replied. "That is one classy apartment place."

"Well let's get going," Cece replied.

Cece and Rocky gathered their stuff and headed to the Aurora Building.


	6. Her Real Life

**Shake It Up! Episode 1: New Kid It Up**

**Author: Becca Ainsley  
**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Shake It Up! Just My Made Up Characters**

**Enjoy The Story! =)**

**Chapter 6  
**

**Her Real Life**

The two girls made it to the Aurora Building and headed to the lobby.

"Hi, we're looking for the Gold residence," Rocky said to the lady at the desk.

"Henry and Maybelle Gold are out," the lady said.

"No not those Golds," Cece said. "The other Golds."

"The Golds are in Colorado."

"No not those Golds," Rocky replied. "The other Golds."

"Johnathan and Georgia Gold are dead. Can I help you with something?"

"Uhh yeah," Rocky said. "Merilee Gold."

"Merilee is our weekend maid," the lady replied. "She lives at Livingston with her daughter."

"What? That's a mistake," Cece replied. "Do you recognize her?"

Cece pulled out Darcy's papers and showed it to the lady.

"Yeah she works with mother on the weekend," the lady said. "Darcy. She lives down at Livingston."

The lady scribbled on a pad and handed the paper to Rocky.

"Her call number. Ring it up at the door."

Rocky and Cece left the Aurora Building and headed to Livingston next door.

The Livingston Apartments were dirty and grimy.

Garbage was all over and dirt handprints were spread all over the wall.

"This has to be a mistake," Rocky replied.

"Might as well try," Cece said.

Cece punched the building number, the room number, and the call number.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Its Cece and Rocky. Please talk to us," Rocky spoke into the speaker.

The line then went dead.

"Hello? Darce?" Cece pushed the call button. "Darcy come on."

The door clicked and swung open.

"What do you want?" Darcy replied.

"We wanted to do this up close and personal," Rocky said. "But maybe too personal."

"Yeah well," Darcy shrugged. "This is my life."

"I'm sorry," Cece started. "But I have to say this is so unlike you."

"What do you mean?"

"She means you're too classy to be here," Rocky explained. "Its gross here."

"Yeah I know," Darcy said. "After my dad's passing, my mom lost Broadway, left Florida, this is the cheapest place we could afford."

"Wow we're sorry," Rocky said.

"Why be sorry?" Darcy scoffed. "That I live in this dump? I'm perfectly happy here."

"But you're so poor," Cece said.

"But I don't care," Darcy replied. "There's still a roof above my head either though it leaks."

All three laughed.

"We're truly truly sorry about what happened," Rocky replied.

"Apology accepted," Darcy smiled.

The girls pulled in for a hug.

"I'm glad to let this secret out," Darcy said.

"And I can't believe this secret's out!" Cece squealed. "Look at this text!"

Cece pulled out her phone and showed the message.

"'Cece, could you tell your friend that she is on the show.'! Darcy! Your on the show!" Rocky screamed.

"Oh my gosh!" Darcy replied.

The three friends squealed and pulled in for another hug.


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I hope you guys liked my first episode of Shake It Up! I really hope you guys liked Darcy Gold! Someone told me that Darcy was good to okay. Tell me what you guys think of Darcy and what I can do to fix her. Yes, Darcy will be a "regular" on the show. If you guys don't like her, I give you two choices. One, leave my Shake It Up! stories. And two, tell me NICELY what I can change about her and what you don't like about her. Your feedback means a lot! Enjoy! :)

Date Started: December 31, 2010

Date Finished: August 12, 2011

**Chapter 1**

~ I thought a good place for Cece & Rocky to meet Darcy was at the train station and dancing for money; like the first episode.

~ It may be confusing, but Darcy has never experienced dancing in front of very large crowds like in a talent show or Broadway. Basically, like stage fright.

~ In one episode (not sure which one), Cece & Rocky meet the dancers from Shake It Up! Pittsburgh, so I made Shake It Up! Orlando.

~ Cece's such an idiot! Orlando is in Florida! Do you get it?

**Chapter 2**

~ Darcy was hugging Cece & Rocky tightly so as a joke, "more like a headlock then a hug."

~ I accidentally forgot Gunther & Tinka so their meet up with Darcy was very short.

~ With Deuce, its a start of a "Darcy & Deuce". Please don't be mad! A lot of people get sensitive about that...

**Chapter 3**

~ Cece & Rocky's plan was kind of hard to explain. The first one I typed up was bad, the second was worse, and this one, the third, was so far the best. I stuck with this one. Yes, it is very confusing. Please don't ask.

~ Thinking the camera was off, Darcy was dancing her heart out, not realizing that she was on air.

**Chapter 4**

~ "Darce" is a nickname for Darcy. Pronounced (DAR - SSS)

~ "Need a barf bag?" Boys will be boys.

**Chapter 5**

~ Darcy was so classy that the four did not believe that she would live in a dump like Livingston Apartments.

~ Deuce is always doing business so he'll need the papers.

~ Sorry the chapter is so short!

**Chapter 6**

~ The lady at the desk was supposed to sound really arrogant and not care about what Cece & Rocky had to say.

~ Merilee Gold is Darcy's mother.


End file.
